


The only slytherin

by lismione



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Ron Weasley, F/F, HarryPotter - Freeform, hermione granger - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lismione/pseuds/lismione
Summary: Hermione granger had a HUGE crush on Y/N and had always admired her from afar. The only problem was that Y/N is a Slytherin and Hermione hated them due to them being ruthless , selfish , and they only care about themselves.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Reader, hermione granger x reader - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	1. Not a good start

"Hey Hermione!" A hand waved past her face trying to catch her attention, which seemed not to work as she was still staring at y/n. "She's so gorgeous. How can someone be that beautiful?" Hermione asked herself not realizing she had said it out loud, "Oh merlins Hermione , just talk to the girl!" Ron was annoyed with how Hermione never grew some balls to ask the girl out and at how Hermione had a crush on y/n. It was no secret that Ron had a crush on Hermione; Everyone knew even y/n herself but Hermione had rejected Ron talking about "Oh ron that's sweet but I wanna focus on the O.W.L.S" which ron himself knew was lie because the OWLS was a year away.

"W-wait what?" Hermione painfully turned her attention away from y/n to Ron and Harry, Who were sitting in front of her. Harry shook his head and Ron groaned loudly gaining some attention from the Slytherin's table. "Aye ron you done groaning like a horse?" Pansy said making the whole table laugh including y/n. "Oh shut it pansy! Aren't you in love with Draco?" Gasps filled the air and Pansy stood up angrily not happy with what Ron had just said. "Didn't that mudblood reject you" Ron stood up angrily as well with Harry because they both hated it when people disrespected Hermione. 

Y/n stood up with a sly smile and walked towards trios table with Pansy hot on her trail. "Oh Ronny boy and the almighty "Chosen one" are being brave today, " Y/n glanced towards Hermione and smirked at her. "Well babe aren't you gonna stop your little boy toy there?" Hermione eyes widened as she heard the pet name. It was the first time y/n called her 'Babe' and she loved it, "H-No." Ron slammed his hand on the table trying to scare y/n but it didn't work. Y/n slowly turned to him with a raised brow "You need to control your- UGHHH blah blah blah." Y/n cut off ron already being annoyed by whatever he was going to say.

Ron held eye contact with y/n getting angry. He hated her guts. The way she thought she ruled everyone , The way she thinks she's better , The way she thinks she can get away with everything , just EVERYTHING about her pissed him off. "Leave y/n." This time Harry finally spoke up and y/n turned her attention away from ron to Harry with a flirty smile on her face. "You see I would but I don't want to. As of matter of fact, I'm gonna sit here. I am a bit tired anyways." Y/n smiled at him as she sat down right next to Hermione. Hermione felt herself get all hot and shy as y/n sat down, "Hey gorgeous." Hermione gulped and slowly turned to her right to see y/n looking at her with a smile on her beautiful face. Hermione couldn't form a sentence or word so she just nod at her and quickly turned away. 

"Get away from her." Ron and Harry both said at the same time but y/n ignored them still staring at Hermione feeling hypnotized. "What is going on here?!" A loud voice boomed throughout the Great Hall scaring the kids. Y/n looked away and over to the voice she stood up, "i don't know all i did was try to befriend Hermione and those two were calling me names" Snape Turned to Harry and Ron and scowled. "Detention BOTH OF YOU!" Harry and Ron let out noises of complaints but stopped when snape glared at them. As soon as Snape walked away y/n turned to the two with a huge grin on her face, "a bunch of losers." She laughed as she walked away with Pansy. 

"Merlins Hermione how do you like her? She's a... what was that word y'all use in your world?" Ron stopped speaking and tried to remember the word as of Harry he was just looking at Hermione who seemed to be in her own world. "Hermione?" Harry called but it didn't seem to catch her attention so he shook her shoulder gaining a pout from her. "She called me babe" A huge smile grew on her face. Harry shook his head in disbelief "She got us into dete- ah ah ah not me. She got you both in detention" Hermione quickly corrected Harry not wanting to be a part of the 'Detention club'.

"Bitch." Ron said out of no where startling both Hermione and Harry. "she's such a bitch. How do- Did you just call my girlfriend a bword?" Hermione's face turned serious scaring Ron, "whaattt.... No never" Ron quickly denied what he had just said. "Seriously Hermione how do you like her? She didn't stand up for you at all. She didn't even care." Ron said being fed up with how Hermione accepted everything y/n did. 

Hermione rolled her eyes about to make a snarky remark but then frowned when she realized Ron was in fact right. Y/n didn't care of course she didn't, She's a slytherin and they never care. Harry soothed her shoulder trying to comfort her. "Hermione, I don't mean to make you feel bad but I was just wondering." Ron said sadly. Hermione just passed him a sad smile and started to pack her stuff, "what are you doing?" Harry asked. "Mmm, I'm not feeling well. I'm gonna go back to the dorm." Hermione walked away with her head visibly down. "I messed up, Didn't I?" Ron asked Harry still looking at hermione "no you didn't. You just made her realize something she pushed away." Harry believed Hermione would get over her crush on Y/N now that she began to realize stuff. 

But what he didn't know is that Hermione didn't like y/n.  
No in fact , Hermione was in love with y/n.


	2. Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione finds out about Y/N.

“Dude what was that?!” Venom was heard in y/n’s voice which scared pansy. Pansy knew she fucked up real bad when she called Hermione a mudblood. “It just came out I’m sorry.” She tried to act brave but y/n saw right past the act and pushed her causing pansy to stumble and fall to the floor. Thankfully it was just them two in the hallway because Pansy would’ve been extremely embarrassed. “Wait-please don’t do this again. I’m sorry.” Y/n rolled her eyes not believing Pansy’s apology.  
Pansy knew that y/n had a huge crush on Hermione and that pissed her off, not cause pansy liked her but because Hermione wasn’t a pureblood. Why would a pureblood date a mudblood when she had better choices. Y/n turned to Pansy with the most coldest pair of eyes she had ever seen, “Watch yourself pansy. I could kill you right here and nobody would know.” Pansy tensed up knowing it was true. Y/n could in fact kill her and get away with it just like last time. Y/n had let’s say “accidentally” killed somebody from the muggle world for disrespecting Hermione. She wasn’t suspected for anything as she is good at acting innocent. 

“I’m really sorry y/n. I know I messed up just please don’t kill me.” Y/n let out a smile and picked her back up confusing pansy. Pansy still being terrified made space between them, “Uhh..why are you smiling?” Y/n just shook her head and pulled out her wand scaring pansy to fully back away. Y/n laughed at pansy’s reaction and put her wand away “I love it how you’re scared of me. Don’t worry I wont kill you but what I will make you do is apologize to Hermione.” Pansy eyes widened and quickly shook her head. “NO WAY AM I-“ Y/n raised a brow intimidating her, “Yes actually I will infact I will right now!” Y/n laughed as she saw Pansy run with all her might to find Hermione. 

••

“MUD-HERMIONE” Hermione stopped walking as she heard a specific voice she hated. She quickly wiped her tears away and turned around giving Pansy her infamous scowl. “what now ? Are you gonna call me a mudblood again? Bully me?” Pansy shook her head. “I wish but no I actually came to you to apologize..” Hermione was beyond shocked to hear what Pansy had just said. Pansy apologizing? No way. “I’m sorry.” Okay maybe it was possible that Pansy did apologize. “Uh... why are you apologizing? You nev-“ Hermione was cut off rudely by Pansy, “Look here you m-gryffindor I don’t even care if I did call you a mmmmushroom. Just take the apology and accept it.” Pansy rolled her eyes and walked away in a hurry. On the other hand, Hermione stood there shocked. Yes Pansy did almost call her a mudblood but she apologized and tried to make herself stop. “but why would she..” Hermione whispered to herself wanting to know what in the world was going on. 

Hermione shook herself and ran back to the Great hall to tell Harry and Ron what had just happened.

•• 

“GUYS YOU WON’T BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!” The boys turn to see Hermione catching her breath who had just slammed her stuff on the table and sat down eagerly. “What happened?” Ron seemed concerned for Hermione, “Are you okay?” Harry asked after Ron also being concerned. Hermione never acted like this before so something definitely happened. Hermione took a long breath before speaking “Pansy just apologized for calling me a mudblood and she said she didn’t want to so it implies that someone made her apologize to me.” The boys were shocked but quickly denied it not believing what Hermione had just said. “No way” both harry and ron said at the same time, Hermione groaned “She did you know i’d never lie to y’all!” She felt herself get heated with the two idiots. The two instantly felt Hermione’s mood change and apologized “Sorry, we believe you.” 

“But if you think somebody made her apologize... who do you think did?” Harry continued on still wondering about the situation. “Y/N.” Ron rolled his eyes “No way that snake would never. She doesn’t care about you nor does she-“ Ron was cut off by harry who had covered his mouth. Ron was about to shove harry away to continue but right when he saw hermione he instantly knew to stop talking. “sorry” Muffled ron. Hermione rolled her eyes and glanced over at the Slytherin’s table to see both y/n and pansy already being back to their spot. Y/N turned to see Hermione looking and smirked her way, Hermione quickly looked away. “Do you really believe that y/n , The girl who doesn’t care about anyone but herself, would force Pansy to apologize to you?” Harry asked still not believing that y/n would that. Hermione herself couldn’t believe it but that was the only reason, Y/n and Pansy left together and Pansy apologized right after being with y/n. It was the only logical reason. “I don’t— Get back to your common room.” A loud voice interrupted Hermione. The trio glance at each other being a bit concerned because this had never happened before but still got up and went to their dorms. 

•• 

“Oh cmon we both know you have a crush on the chosen on.” Pansy said teasing draco who was currently eating a green apple. “We could see it from miles away” Inserted y/n loving the way draco was turning into a tomato, “Who are you to talk? You like Hermione.” Y/n gasped faking a scared expression “oh no who told!” Draco and Pansy laughed as y/n faked cried. “Anywho, when are you gonna confess?” y/n stopped playing around and got serious. “When are you.” Draco came for y/n who rolled her eyes, y/n stood up “I’m gonna go for a walk. Later idiots.” Draco and pansy waved bye and as soon as Y/n left the common room , they had instantly starting betting when y/n was gonna confess. 

Y/n took a stroll around not caring if she would get caught. Why would she when she could just make them forget that they saw her. She let out a breath as she felt the air hit her face liking the feeling of being outside, Nobody knew that y/n loved nature. The beauty of it hypnotized her and made her fall in love just like how she loved Hermione. Y/n walked away from Hogwarts and walked into the forest still not being scared, She had been here many times to relax and to see the beautiful creatures that linger. She spotted her favorite spot and skipped happily over to it and sat down with a huge smile on her face when se spotted her bestfriend, Kol. Kol was a baby dragon that she took care of and took in as her own. The two grew a bond that nobody could break. “Hey baby. How are you?” Y/n knew kol couldn’t talk back but she knew what kol was trying to tell her by his body language and little roars he let out. “Yeah same. Pansy did it again buddy.” 

“ro?” Replied kol letting y/n know that he was listening, although it did seem weird that y/n understood what Kol was saying. “Yeah. I told her to apologize to Hermione, I saw how hurt she was when pansy called her that.” Y/n had always spilled her feelings to the cute little dragon even if he didn’t understand. “ro roar ra” Kol said which to y/n translated to “Should’ve killed her.” Y/n let out a giggle “That’s what I told her! We have so much in common.” 

“But kol buddy.. Do you think I should move on from Hermione? I don’t think I have a chance with her.” Y/n said sadly looking up at the sky. She always rejected everyone for Hermione and now she was giving up on hermione, “RO!” y/n smiled a bit but it faded quickly.  
“I’m a Slytherin, Kol. She hates us. One day I had walked passed her and her boy toys I heard her talking about how much she hated slytherins. How do I have a chance?” 3 specific Gryffindors who snuck out of hogwarts as well were listening to everything y/n was saying and were they shocked to the core. “Also let’s not forget how i’m Tom Riddle’s daughter. Hermione and them are trying to kill my father, They just keep ruining it for me. Even Hermione herself isn’t realizing that every chance they get closer to killing him she’s ruining the chance of us being together.” Y/n didn’t know herself that she was crying and she hated crying. 

“Kol did you know that my father actually adores Hermione? I always talk to him about her and he grew fond of her.” It wasn’t a lie in fact Tom had actually kept a close eye on Hermione for his daughter. “You know what sucks though? That even if they kill my father they will never be safe. They’d have to deal with me and my father’s people. I’d kill harry in a snap if he does kill father. It’s ridiculous how low he thinks of me especially that ginger boy.” Y/n was going all out without realizing that Harry , Ron , and Hermione were listening to everything she was saying. “Mmmm Father I know you’re listening.” Y/N smiled widely seeing her father appear from behind the tree up ahead, “You seem to be having a serious talk with Kol” Tom bent to pet Kol then stood back up. Y/n nodded but changed the topic “So?” She knew he didn’t have good news but still expected good news. “Right, Seeing as the three are getting closer to killing me. You have to step up and take my spot and kill them.” Y/n sighed and pulled her father into a tight hug, “I don’t know why you just can’t pretend to die and get a new identity to hide.” 

Tom laughed “That’s a good idea actually... cause I still wanna meet this little girlfriend of yours” y/n blushed and shook her head. “No she hates slytherins dad.” Tom himself knew that as well but he believed that Hermione did indeed like his daughter back, “Oh cmon don’t be like that but hey I’m serious on that request.” Y/n jumped in happiness as Tom finally gave into her request. She hated the thought of her father dying so she kept trying to convince him to fake a death and it seemed to work!  
“Yes! I know a spell or two that’ll change up your look.” Tom smiled, “Great.” 

“I hope you know that they listened to everything you said.” Y/n looked at her father confused before looking to where he was looking at, Shocked. There was the trios pointing their wand at her father, “What are you doing here!?” Y/n was not only shocked but furious. How could Hermione be out this late at night. “It doesn’t matter. You’re the mystery daughter of voldemort. You’ll both die.” Harry said already mouthing a spell to kill not only Tom but y/n as well. “I wasn’t really asking you, I was asking hermione. I don’t care about you two.” y/n snapped back rolling her eyes. “Wait, You never said anything about killing y/n!” Hermione turned to Harry shocked and red due to hearing what y/n had just said. She couldn’t let Harry kill y/n and her father after listening that he actually adored her. “SHUT IT HERMIONE! THEY’RE EVIL!” Ron yelled angrily pointing his wand towards y/n, Tom grew angry as he heard ron yell at Hermione. Even though Tom was evil he still cared for certain , well only for two people and that was his daughter and Hermione. “Don’t you dare yell at her!” Tom took his wand out pointing it towards Ron already getting ready to kill him, Y/n took her wand out and pointed it to Harry not letting him getting advantage of hurting her father. 

Hermione stood there wondering what she should do. Her friends were in trouble and she didn’t want them to die, She cared about them. On the other hand Her crush or lover had liked her back and Tom stood up for her and defended her. “Let’s end this.” Y/n said looking at Harry straight into him , she saw how he was scared for his life but put up an act just like what Pansy did earlier today. “What are you implying.” Harry didn’t take his gaze away from her not wanting to be caught of guard, “My father and I leave. Nobody will die tonight. He will leave you alone and those pesky people, no more innocent lives will die. Although , I admit I kinda did like killing somebody.” Tom turned to y/n shocked. “You killed somebody? How do I not know about this.” Y/n smiled not taking her eyes off of harry knowing he will take the chance to attack. “Yeah I killed this boy back in the muggle world because he disrespected Hermione. Can you believe that he had the audacity to call her ugly?” Tom gasped “He did? Wow. Good thing you handled it.” Y/n put her wand down and turned to her father, “yeah me too. Did you know that they have this thing called chips? I tried it once and it was delicious!” Tom laughed at his daughter enthusiasm and lowered his wand too, completely ignoring the trio. “Should I try those?” y/n nodded her head “Let’s go try them now! I don’t really care about hogwarts anymore.” A big smile spread across Tom’s face ,which was rare, knowing he’d have his daughter back. “Seriously?” Y/n nodded and hugged him completely forgetting about the others. 

Y/n pulled away from her father and picked up Kol. She turned to Hermione with a smile on her face, “Hey Mione, Take care okay?I know you don’t like me back so I’ll be-“ She was cut off by hermione who had tears in her eyes. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DON’T LIKE YOU BACK? I LOVE YOU.” Everyone stood their shocked to Hermione’s Love confession, Of course Ron and Harry knew Hermione liked Y/n but they didn’t expect her to Love y/n. “Wait seriously?” Tom said asking for y/n and Hermione smiled and nodded her head. “Yes , I’m serious.” Hermione walked over to Y/n and pulled her into a passionate kiss. After Hermione pulled away y/n instantly pulled her into another one sending hermione into laughter, “wait but .. I’m leaving.” Hermione smiled and looked back to her friends then back to y/n and tom. “I’ll leave with you.” 

“WHAT? NO.” Both Harry and Ron yelled , they couldn’t believe what hermione was saying. This wasn’t like her. Hermione walked to them and pulled them into a tight hug, “It’s time for me to be happy. Don’t worry I know y/n wouldn’t let Tom hurt me plus Tom already adores and care me.” Y/n let out a small laugh when she saw Tom’s face turn amazed, “I told you father, she’s the best.” Tom nodded his head looking at Hermione with a genuine smile. Hermione pulled away and walked back to the Three , including kol of course, and waved goodbye to the boys. “Ready mione?” Y/n asked pulling hermione closer to her, “I’ve always been ready y/n/n.” And with that The four disappeared leaving the two in tears and disbelief. 

Ever since then Nobody has seen them but Hermione does send little post cards to the two letting them know she’s still alive and happy with y/n and tom.


End file.
